Powerpuff Pets
by Kichirii
Summary: Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup have been turned into pets! And to make things worse Boomer adopts them! What will our heroes endure from the Rowdyruffs? Read it to find out.
1. We're pets?

**Okay so this is a challenge given to me by canzie, as I said I am taking requests and it doesn't matter how many I get I'll do them.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Powerpuff girls, Mojo Jojo, the Rowdyruff Boys, or whatever else! But I do own Bliss the Rowdyruff.  
**

**(words): Narrator  
**

**

* * *

**

(It was a peaceful day in Townsville. Birds chirping, flowers blooming, and it seems little Bubbles has something to show her sisters...)

"Hey girls look at the drawing I made!" Bubbles said showing Blossom and Buttercup.

"Um...what are those Bubbles?" Blossom asked pointing at the dog, cat, and bunny.

"That's us as animals!" the blue puff chirped happily.

"Animals?" Buttercup asked shoving Blossom out of the way.

"Hey!" Bubbles said as Buttercup took her drawing.

"Who am I supposed to be?" Buttercup asked excitedly.

"The dog!" Bubbles replied pointing at the black dog with a green collar.

"And I'm?" Blossom asked getting up.

"The cat," Bubbles said pointing at an orange cat with a red bow.

"So that leaves you as the bunny?" the two sisters asked and Bubbles nodded showing that the bunny had her ears like pigtails.

"I think it's stupid," Buttercup muttered.

Bubbles eyes watered. "It is not!"

"Buttercup!" Blossom shouted.

"What? When are we going to become stupid animals?" Buttercup asked and suddenly some wind blew the drawing out of the window.

"No!" Bubbles shouted and flew towards the window but it closed as soon as she hit it.

"Bubbles, are you okay?" Blossom asked helping her sister up.

"I'm....fine," Bubbles said seeing stars. The wind blew the drawing up, up, and away until it reached the top of the Townsville Volcano.

"Bah!!! All of my plans have failed! The laser beam! The monkey army! The turtle neck sweaters!!! (A/N: What? I can be random.)" Mojo shouted. Then he stuck his head out the window. "Is there nothing to destroy those blasted Powerpuff-!" Before Mojo could finish his rant Bubbles' drawing got stuck in his mouth. He climbed back into his lab and spit out the paper. "What is this?" Mojo picked the drawing up. "My enemies as...common house pets? This may be the answer to all my problems!!!"

(Later that day...)

"I'm sorry Bubbles!" Buttercup shouted. "I mean it how was I supposed to know there would be some random breeze that could knock the drawing out of my hand?"

"Hmph... you still called it stupid," Bubbles said turning away form her sister and continuing to draw a new picture.

"I'm sorry! It wasn't stupid!" Buttercup said.

Suddenly, the Powerpuff hot line rang.

"Hello Mr. Mayor?" Blossom asked.

"Oh Blossom its terrible... I can't open my pickle jars! And Mojo is destroying Downtown!" The Mayor cried.

"Your pickle jars- Mojo is destroying Downtown?!" Blossom asked.

"Yes!!! Please hurry!" Mayor shouted as Blossom hung up the phone.

"Trouble!" Blossom said and the girls burst through their windows and headed to Downtown Townsville. When they arrived Mojo was in a huge walking robot.

"Okay girls... its time we execute Plan Alpha!" Blossom commanded and the three went into their positions. Buttercup knocked the robot down and Bubbles and Blossom took one arm. Then Buttercup charged up a green ball of light.

Before she finished Mojo jumped out holding a ray gun and shouted. "SURPRISE!!!"

"Surprise?" the three girls asked and were hit by a red beam from the gun. They fell into an alley.

"It worked! My plan worked!!!" Mojo shouted. "After all these years a plan worked!!!" Mojo did a victory dance and it started to get a bit cloudy. Then it started to rain.

"Curses!" Mojo shouted as his ray gun started malfunctioning due to the rain. He ran into his robot and the head came off and Mojo flew to his volcano lab.

* * *

An hour later, Boomer was flying home to an abandoned house he shared with Brick, Bliss, and Butch. Then he heard a meow and a bark coming from an alley. He walked in taking off his blue hood and looked around. He then saw an orange cat with a big red bow, a black dog with a green spiked collar, and a bunny with her ears at sides. The cat and dog were barking and meowing at each other as if they spoke the same language and the bunny seemed like she was crying.

"Aw... some poor stray animals," Boomer said and the three pets looked at him. The bunny cowered, the cat stared at him, and the dog looked as if it was ready to bite him. "I know I'll take them home and keep them!" He picked up the animals, the dog began barking at him but he ignored it. "I'll take you to a nice home! Where you'll be fed, walked, and...fed!"

'_Buttercup stop biting him he can't feel it...' _Blossom meowed to her sister.

_'Put me down!!!' _Buttercup barked at him and bit at him.

_'What's he gonna do to us Blossom?' _Bubbles asked her sister by twitching her nose.

_'Well since we look like pets he's most likely going to treat us like pets...maybe we can find something out about the Rowdyruffs while we're there,' _Blossom meowed thinking.

_'Oh look she has a plan! I want to be out of here and back into a super hero so I can beat up Mojo!!!' _Buttercup barked.

_'Buttercup we have to use this to our advantage!' _Blossom meowed.

_'Fine... but if they try to clean me don't blame me if I bite someone!' _Buttercup barked.

* * *

**Okay so here it is! Hope you liked it canzie!**

** So please read and review and give me any requests for either oneshots or chapter stories! I can only do ones for Powerpuff Girls, Sonic the Hedgehog, Kingdom Hearts, and Pucca since I'm mostly familiar with these four. Have a nice day!**


	2. The Plan

**Whoa...how long has it been since I've been on here?! Hi everyone! Sorry I haven't updated this in a while...I've been stuck in forums and my other stories i totally forgot about this one!**

**Note: If something is in italics and has quotation marks around it like _"this" _It means the girls are talking.  
**

**

* * *

**"You three are going to be sooo happy at my house I'm gonna feed you and brush you and um...feed you!" Boomer was saying happily as he brought poor Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup away.

"Grr...when I get my hands on you I'm gonna rip your spleen out, and then I'm gonna smash you into walls and then I'm gonna-!" Buttercup literally barked at Boomer whom was still going on and on about how he was going to care for them.

"Save it Buttercup he doesn't understand what you're saying..." Blossom sighed.

"Oh....we're home!" Boomer announced causing the bunny, cat, and dog to look up. It was an old broken down brick building: windows smashed, dents on the front door, and a sign on the side hanging dangerously loose.

_"Wow...I almost feel sorry for them..."_ Blossom thought.

"I know kitty! Isn't it a nice old place?" Boomer said walking up to the door. Inside the girls could hear vases being smashed and more windows being broken.

_"What're they doing in there?"_ Bubbles wondered fearfully as they approached the door.

_"Something stupid most likely..."_ Buttercup replied as Boomer opened the door. The inside of the house was even worse than the outside: a ripped up couch was against the left wall, a small TV on top of a crate showing nothing but static, and the wallpaper peeling of the walls with soda cans and chip bags scattered across the floor.

_"This reminds of those houses in horror movies...." _Buttercup said looking around the house.

"Boomer?! Is that you?" a voice called from one of the hallways.

"Yeah its me Brick!" Boomer said closing the door behind him and putting down the pets who were still looking around the first floor as he discarded his blue jacket and tossed it lazily on the floor on top of Bubbles by accident. Bubbles squeaked and began running around inside the jacket.

"Get up here!!! We found something!!!" Brick's voice commanded.

"And bring me a soda!" Butch added.

Boomer sighed and looked at the pets just as Buttercup and Blossom successfully managed to get the jacket off of the now dizzy Bubbles. "You three stay here...I'll be right back!" With that the blue ruff flew into the kitchen and up the stairs with a dark blue streak following him.

_"Now what do we do Blossom?" _Bubbles asked.

_"Well I'm going to try and get out of here!" _Buttercup announced and trotted to the door.

_"Wait Buttercup...what if we stay here for a little while..." _Blossom said shocking both of her sisters.

_"ARE YOU CRAZY LEADER GIRL?!" _Buttercup said with a loud bark. _"This place is so creepy! I doubt they even have any food or water!!!!"_

_"But we might be able to find out some of their plans..." _Blossom replied silencing her sister. _"I mean come on...they've been doing moves that we occasionally aren't able to...they must have some sort of way to do that...its like undercover work basically..."_

_"I'm going with Blossom's plan!" _Bubbles said happily.

_"....fine..." _Buttercup sighed and something coming down the steps. They looked up and saw a girl with purple and black striped ribbon, purple blazer, black jeans, and black sneakers. Her purple bug eyes stared at them with a glare.

"Boomer!!!! What are a stray cat, a mutt, and a rat doing in the house?!"

* * *

**A cliffhanger! And again I'm sorry I haven't updated this story...but it's still gonna continue...this might be an about 7-10 chapter story so stay tuned! Oh and about the girl, you'll find out more about her as the story goes on but her name's in the first chapter which is Bliss. READ AND REVIEW!!!!!**


	3. Oh No

**Hi-holy shit! *dodges arrows and bullets* Um yeah sorry I haven't updated this for about...2 years? Holy crap! ^^; Well here's the chapter, and thanks to all the people who were waiting patiently for this chapter...sorry it took so long!**

**Disclaimer: I only own Bliss the Rowdyruff. That's it, the rest belong to Cartoon Network and Boomerang and the guy who created the Powerpuff Girls who's name escapes me right now...**

**

* * *

**"Well?" The purple clad girl asked crossing her arms as Boomer was dragged down by Butch and Brick who were curious as to what she was speaking about.

"I found them in an alley and decided to adopt them..." He replied kneeling down and scratching behind the ears of Buttercup who was currently planning to bite him once his hand gets close enough. Blossom, realizing what her sister was planning, scratched her leg gently and frowned twitching her ears. The canine growled but listened.

"Are you stupid? We can't take care of these things!" Brick shouted smacking the blond who winced in pain. "It's hard enough to get our own food without getting caught by the Powderpuffs! So get rid of 'em!"

Boomer looked at the three 'strays' and frowned a serious look on his face as he stood up and uttered a simple but effective, "No." Butch and Bliss gasped as Brick narrowed his crimson eyes.

"What?" He snarled as the two other Ruffs carefully began backing away up stairs quietly to avoid getting into the mess that was about to ensue, though Bliss had to drag Butch upstairs who was whining about wanting to watch. The Puffs however were at a loss of what to do. Buttercup looked at the two eagerly expecting a fight while Bubbles ears' fell down behind her head as she shook in fear. Blossom however nudged her sisters and directed her head towards the couch as she walked slowly over going behind it as Bubbles immediately hopped off behind the couch while Buttercup jumped up on the couch's arm to watch.

"I said n-no!" Boomer replied nervously but staring into his brother's eyes. "Y-you may be the leader Brick but I'm tired of getting bossed around by you!"

"Oh look who finally grew some..." Brick smirked and crossed his arms looking at Boomer. "Tell you what...if you get rid of those stupid pets now, I won't kick your ass." Boomer stood firm clenching his fingerless hands.

"I said no!" He shouted and swung his arm to punch the red leader but he caught his arm and frowned.

"Shouldn't have done that Boomer..." He stated simply and threw him into the wall creating a large dent. Boomer winced in pain but growled and leapt off the wall tackling Brick with a streak of dark blue following him.

"S-should we do something?" Bubbles asked watching the fight with a frown on her face thinking of how Blossom and Buttercup would fight. It certainly wasn't like this and she felt fairly thankful for that.

"I don't think we can Bubbles..." Blossom answered her ears down and her bow drooping. "We'd be making things worse or even get seriously injured." She jumped as the front door was broken by Brick who was thrown into it by Boomer.

Brick growled a cut on his face as Boomer let out a battle cry flying into him and aiming to kick him in the jaw but the red clad boy realized it and grabbed his foot quickly before spinning around creating a red and blue tornado and throwing Boomer into the second floor of the old building and Bubbles gulped noticing dust and dirt falling down from the ceiling. Brick flew up into the hole he had created and dodged a couch thrown at him and flew at Boomer his fist outstretched and making a direct hit at his stomach. He flew through two walls into the room Bliss and Butch were who jumped up in shock.

"Brick stop it!" Bliss shouted at her leader helping Boomer up. "The house is gonna-" She couldn't finish before they all heard something creak and noticed the building's ceiling was starting to crack. "B-break..." She gulped and flew out a purple streak following her as Brick and Butch did the same. Boomer was about to follow and gasped remember his new pets and flew down to the first floor noticing them on the couch shaking and their eyes shut. He gathered them up in his arms and flew out through the front door joining his brothers and sister. They all watched as the house leaned back before collapsing on itself and Bliss sighed kicking a piece of rubble near her foot and looked at Brick.

"Now what?" She asked bitterly. "That's the fourth house this month..." Brick growled in exasperation taking off his cap and biting it hard squeezing his eyes shut before they opened and he sighed.

"We go to Mojo..." Brick stated simply.


End file.
